rebblfandomcom-20200213-history
Huge Jackedman
Huge Jackedman was an Ogre who played for the Human team Handsome Jacks in REBBL's REL region. Jackedman achieved renown after breaking away to score a touchdown in an REL Division 1 match between the Jacks and The Neckbeardz. The moment was memorialised in video and Jackedman became REBBL's poster boy. After his death to the hands of the Chaos Warrior Mr. Frederick, REBBL representatives commissioned a one-day tournament, the Huge Jackedman Memorial Cup, in his honour. Career Jackedman played between 30 and 40 matches for the Handsome Jacks during their time in REL Division 1 and produced a number of impressive performances. Most notable was the touchdown scored against The Neckbeardz during a regular season match. With the Jacks down to only a handful of players on the field, ace Thrower Jack of Hearts was ordered by coach SFGSam to pass to Jackedman - at the time still stood in his own half of the field. Jackedman caught the ball first time, and successfully evaded the subsequent Norse blitz against him. Over the next three turns, the Ogre managed to carry the ball all the way to the end-zone, making multiple dodges in a pre-Break Tackle stage of his career, as well as GFIs. Post-game, Neckbeardz coach DasShootenheime was apoplectic and instantly bountied Jackedman. Jackedman's career continued into another season as he managed to work his way up to an impressive 99 SPP. He was finally killed in a match against Saace's AnimalFarm during Season 5 by the Chaos Warrior Mr. Frederick. This produced an outpouring of emotion from the REBBL community, though DasShootenheime was reportedly "delighted." Controversy Despite his popularity, Jackedman was quite a divisive figure. At the peak of his powers, he was involved in a fierce rivalry with the Rat Ogre Jerry, who played for The Saskatoon Shiners. Both Big Guys were making names for themselves and there was considerable debate over which of the two was the greater player. When the Shiners were promoted to Division 1, there was considerable excitement over the head-to-head grudge match. Unfortunately, both players died before the fixture happened. Jackedman and Jerry have never met on the Blood Bowl field. Furthermore, Jackedman was universally unpopular amongst his Handsome Jacks team-mates, who felt he was stealing far too much of the limelight when they were putting in all of the hard work. After the fatal game against AnimalFarm, there were unconfirmed reports of the Jacks thanking Mr. Frederick for removing their "Ogre-bearing problem." Jackedman was also involved in an altercation with an autograph-seeking fan after a game, where instead of signing his name, he opted to punch the word HUGE into their skull. Posthumous Work After his death, Jackedman's legacy lived on around REBBL. Within months of his demise, the Huge Jackedman Memorial Cup was set up in his honour. The tournament has a specially designed ruleset based around emulating Jackedman and scoring SPP with Big Guys. Jackedman was also selected to captain the Alliance of Goodness team in the inaugural REBBL Superstar Shootout. Coached by Morka, the team won the tournament to further cement Jackedman's legend among REBBL fans. Career Stats Quotes "There is only so much indignity one man can bear. Huge Jackedman. Eliminate him." - DasShootenheime "HUUUUUUGE" - Everyone References The Legacy of an Ogre Category:Human Category:Ogre Category:Big Guy Category:REL Player